drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix din Ciwa
Felix din Ciwa Name: Felix din Ciwa ‘Riptide’ Features: 6' 10", 139kg, while he is thin he is still well muscled. His naturally dark skin hides the fact that he spends a great deal of time outdoors, be it on land or sea. Face: Strong cheekbones and jaw, fairly lean face. Slightly slanted hazel eyes and a sharp nose, he is consistently clean shaven and likewise keeps his scalp free of hair. Age: 33 Place of Origin: The Storm Spear Bio: Once upon a time, there was a man and a woman. The man and the woman loved each other very much. One day, the man and the woman created children with their love, and that’s the story of how you came to be. This was what Felix was told when he was five years old. Felix was told a lot of things when he was five. For example, the tattoo on the back of his left hand of a sea serpent twined around a blade whose pommel was a star, that was the mark of his clan. On the palm of the left hand was a trident crossed with a spyglass, and he was told that that was the mark of his sept, his family. He was told that when he grew up, he would be a fine sailor, and he would make his sept proud. He was told to be true, faithful and that he could trust anyone who bore the same marks on their left hand. He was told that his family was his responsibility. That a ship was only as fine as the crew that sailed him. That the ship was more than a vessel, it was his home. It was these, amongst many things, that shaped Felix. Growing up upon his family’s ship, The Storm Spear, he was one of two children with his sibling being a sister who was called Kiana. Always protective of her, they constantly bickered in a friendly play back and forth. Even when she was found to be able to channel, that did little to change the dynamic between them. All that changed really was that when Kiana wanted to pour water on Felix, she didn’t need a bucket to achieve the feat. Even though it meant that he would have to When a certain young woman called Lael stumbled upon their ship one dark and stormy night, Felix was naturally rather intrigued. Intrigue led to romance, after a hiccup or two, and he ended up marrying her and with Lael’s commission of a new ship to act as sailmistress, the best choice for a windfinder proved to be his sister, Kiana, meaning that he didn’t have to leave her behind which he was afraid of. As Cargomaster of the newly crafted a’dendore, or ‘Sundancer’, an adaptable Soarer that would see many roles as a; merchant, fighter, explorer and more over the years that followed as they sailed under Clan Tanaka. Because the original bio didn’t ‘effectively communicate how Felix’s height affected his sense of being in the world’ or some other rubbish, this rewrite also had a small RP attached which is listed below, simple and easy. Felix smirked as he slipped into his hammock, facing away from his younger sister as he affected a ridiculously low tone. “Big Felix tall, little Kiana small. Big Felix thinks little Kiana should go sleep, what does little Kiana say?” Kiana snorted and momentarily resisted the urge to throw something at him. Mainly because there was nothing around to throw. “Little Kiana is going to tip big Felix over soon if he doesn’t tell her just what’s been going on with a certain lady aboard ship.” “Ugh, leave me alone!” Curling up in the hammock, Felix waved a hand behind him as if to shoo her away before putting his arms around his face. If he couldn’t see her, perhaps she would go away or at least stopping asking him questions. She was always nosy. Normally he wouldn’t have minded, he would have simply been difficult for the sake of teasing her, but Lael was a different matter altogether. Leave him alone? Not bloody likely. Besides, she was rather enjoying tormenting him as it was usually the toehr way around- him being bigger and everything. Besides, despite being 6?10? and the image of althelitism, he had no defence against the Power and what were little sisters for except to abuse said Power whenever possible. And, of course, being the type true to her word, a simple flow of Air tipped his hammock over. “Tell!” “Oof!” Falling flat on the boards, Felix grumbled as he got to his feet and walked over to Kiana. Grinning at him of course, or perhaps a smirk would have been more accurate. Either way, he made her look up before he deliberately made for her ribs and began to tickle them as much as possible. Good luck to her holding the power when it made her ten times as sensitive to everything around her. The minute he got up, she considered the wisdom of dumping him out of his hammock. Warning bells began ringing harder and harder inside her skull and she was just about to scout backwards, heedless of slivers in uncomfortable places from the deck, when he went for her ribs. Screeching, the Power fled in advance of gasped laughter. Tears began to leak from her cheeks while attempting to squirm away. “Not fair! Lemme go!” “Oh no you don’t!” Tickling her even harder as he followed her attempts to win free, it wasn’t long before he had her pinned on the ground as she flailed about attempting to get free. One of the advantages of being significantly bigger and stronger than his sister was that, while she could easily get him with her air weaving, sooner or later it would come back to haunt her like this. “Going to give up? Hmm? Going to let me be? Huh? Again, not bloody likely. But as things were, she wasn’t about to say that out loud. Oh, and about that keeping her word thing- guidelines were glorious things. Screeching again amidst tears, she tried to gasp out “Yayayayaya, just lemme go!” Laughing, Felix took a moment longer before desisting, Kiana still laughing and trying to get her breath as she curled up. Ruffling her hair, Felix got to his feet and made for his hammock once again, he was going to sleep and that was that, even if it was early it didn’t really matter. Tomorrow was what he was looking forward to, and that was what was on his mind now. The storm was due to break, and then he’d be taking Lael over to her ship. That part was something that he was unhappy about, but he’d get to see her ship and then he’d know how to find her at least. Finally being let go of. Kiana crawled across the deck to lean against the wall while her brother went back over to his hammock. Despite the rocking of the ship, both had been practically born on the sea and so stable land beneath them was more likely to hinder movement that just a rocking deck. And now that she was safely away from him (enough so that if he came at her again she’d have time enough to block him with the Power) she persisted in pestering. “So… Lael. Knocked her up yet?” Kiana prided herself on her innocent grins. “Kiana!” Looking around at her in shock, Felix then frowned as he realised that was exactly the reaction she was looking for. Turning away again, Felix decided he was going to speak once and then he was going to sleep regardless of what she said. Not something he wanted to joke about. “No, I haven’t ‘knocked her up’. And I’m telling mum you said that.” At that, Felix went silent. Kiana cackled. “Shame. No nieces or nephews for me. And besides, what’s mum going to do? She can’t very well punish me without punishing you first. And then I’d have company to torture while I “hang by my toes from the mast”.” “Don’t you dare, I mean it.” Felix was not happy with where this was headed, if he couldn’t tell mother then he was stuck with Kiana bothering him about it. It wasn’t even a sure thing, he didn’t know how Lael felt. He knew what he hoped she felt, and he was hopeful, but at the same time he wasn’t. When women saw him they didn’t see him, they saw how tall he was and were intrigued but that was about it. “Can’t you just go away and let me go to sleep?” “Let you sleep? Far too early for that. Unless you’d like to tell me why exactly you’re so tired when you’ve spent all day holed up inside. Something particularly tiring you’d like to tell me about?” she giggled madly across the room. No doubt he’d get her back for this later, but until then she’d have her fun. Growling, Felix suppressed the urge to get up and find something to throw at her. Not only was it the wrong thing to do, he also knew it would be for all intents and purposes useless. She could catch anything with air before it made even half the distance, though the fact that he even contemplated that irritated him more. So instead he just kept his peace, or tried to at least, as he pointedly ignored her. All she got was a few grumbles. Highly disappointing! This just wouldn’t do, she would not be ignored! Peeved, she embraced the Source again and drew the water out of the cabin air and collcted it over her brother’s muttering head. SPLASH! … Nothing. Raising an eyebrow, Kiana crossed the cabin and sat down on the edge of his hammock. “What’s up Felix?” The water wasn’t expected, but it wasn’t unusual, either way it didn’t improve Felix’s mood at all. But at least the teasing stopped, instead Kiana was now sittong on the hammock and asking him what was wrong. It took a moment, but he sighed as he gave in, even though he didn’t turn around. “She leaves tomorrow. I have to take her back to her ship, I really want to see it, but I don’t want her to go either. I don’t know whether she’ll still be interested in me after she’s back at her ship, I want to find out but I don’t.” Nodding solemnly, she mulled it over for a moment. “Then ask her, stupid.” Despite the bluntness, the insult was tender. “You’ve got nothing to lose anyway. On one hand, she doesn’t and she goes back to herself so you never have to deal with that again. And on the other hand, she does and you two can work something out. If you don’t ask, you’ll never know and you’ll beat yourself up wondering about it for the next year… or longer.” Snorting, Felix shook his head. “And what if she doesn’t just say no? What if I manage to freak her out altogether because she never thought of me that way to begin with? I’m not exactly normal, if you hadn’t noticed. The idea of a giant being interested in her might be a bit unsettling don’t you think?” Same reason the other girls weren’t interested. He was just too big to even enter their thinking, he just was, simple as that. Kiana laughed. “You never were normal.” Leaning down, she hugged her brother. He seemed to need it. “Even then, you don’t ever have to see her again if you don’t want to. But from what I’ve seen of you two, somehow I don’t think it’s your height she’s staring at.” “Maybe, I don’t know.” Still, Kiana’s words and hug were nice, maybe she was right. Hopefully, he hoped Lael saw more than a novelty, but the only way he was going to find that out was tomorrow if he plucked up the courage to ask her. That was another wave to be crested altogether. Reaching up for one of her arms that was wrapped around him, he looked up at her. “Thank you. I just… I don’t know, never felt like this about someone before. Its never really mattered until now.” She grinned back at Felix, glad their talk seemed to have cheered him up a bit. “Good thing, else I’d have to harass you about not telling me about her. And you’ll owe me details of course.” “Only if she says yes.” He wasn’t talking about it at all if she said no, it wasn’t a possibility he liked to entertain. But, at least Felix didn’t have to answer for that as Kiana simply patted his arm and let him be, thinking about Lael until sleep took him blissfully into its dark embrace. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios